Rain
by White Milk
Summary: Adalah bagaimana hujan hari itu memberitahukan / memberikan banyak hal. /NijiHai/AfterTeiko.
**Rain.**

 **KnB (c) Fujmaki Tadahoshi.**

 **Story (c) Me.**

 **Nijihai as Pair.**

 **.**

 **Please to enjoy.**

 **.**

Hari penuh bahagia belum tentu selalu di berikan hal pelengkap yang baik pula. Seperti halnya; langit dengan bumi yang saling bertolak satu sama lain; kadang-kadang.

Bunga bermekaran di depan matanya, mereka warna-warni, bahkan sampai bermotif sembarang pula.

Sambil memantulkan tetes-tetes bening air hujan di atas mereka, sendiri atau pun berdua sampai ada yang menumpang hingga penuh.

Haizaki; tentu tidak pernah merasakannya.

Oh, ya?

Lalu apa yang sedang berdiri di depannya?

"Hei, selamat atas kelulusanmu, brandal."

Menguap; antara mengantuk atau pun itu, Haizaki ingin segera pulang.

"...Ya, thanks. Mana?"

Uluran tangan diberikan kepada yang lain.

Yang lainnya; seperti Nijimura sekarang menaikkan satu alis.

"Apanya yang mana, oi?"

Nada suara sudah besar, tapi di telinga Haizaki masih seperti bisikan.

"Cih, payung."

"Ini yang sedang kupegang apa, brandal."

Oke. Itu artinya; ia hanya datang mengucap selamat.

Haizaki mulai berjongkok; pelan-pelan mulai pura-pura melupakan keberadaan Nijimura disana.

Apa-apaan itu?

Haizaki jadi keki sendiri.

"Dan, hujan di hari seperti kelulusan ini sangat buruk, mana Akashi..."

Well, kalau menerobos hingga stasiun basahnya parah atau tidak , ya?

"...dan yang lainnya?"

"...Ntah."

Tidak benar-benar melupakan. Tidak benar-benar tidak tahu. Ketika mereka semua; Akashi sayangnya tidak termasuk.

"...Hm."

"...Sudah dijemput keluarga masing-masing..."

Hah. Hah. Hah.

Haizaki ingin menampar pipi sendiri. Tidak jadi deh. Sakit.

Bodoh deh.

Haizaki membuka jas putihnya.

"Mau kemana kau, oi?"

"Pulang dan tidur."

Pandang mantan senior dengan malas, Haizaki menguap sekali lagi, sudah mencapai batas.

"Sebentar."

"Hah? Apalagi?"

Haizaki tambah keki. Emosi sedang panas api akhir-akhir ini.

Mau bilang apalagi; nilai lumayan walau ada satu, dua yang jelek, dia lulus, tapi... Sendiri itu.

Sedih amat. Lagi gak napsu buat godain cewek. Lagi gak napsu di sekolah. Apalagi di ajak ngomong begini.

Pake main tunggu lagi.

"Besok aja ya, Ni-"

Sreeeeet.

Jepret.

Jepret.

"...Oi."

Jepret.

"Oi, oi-"

Jepret.

"Sudahlah, entar aja pilihlah."

"Apaan, senpai? Oi, oi, oi?"

Bibir mengikuti kebiasaan yang lain, maju semaju-majunya.

Menepuk saku yang terisi camera c*non. Nijimura tersenyum mengejek.

"Foto kelulusan lah."

"Hah? Tapi- itu, aku- Hapus sekarang. oi?!"

"Ogah ah~"

Memerah. Ini marah bukannya malu atau apa.

"Well kudengar-dengar. Terkutuk kalau simpan-simpan foto brandal."

"Kutukan brandal gak mempan. Gak mempan."

Cih, dia...

Haizaki tersenyum, sambil mendengus.

"Nyerah senpai. Jangan lupa di hapus fotonya pas balik."

"Kubilang kan ogah, bodoh. Sudah nyerah 'kan? Ayo."

Perut masih terkelitik. "Apaan? Ayo?"

"Pulang lah apalagi."

.

.

.

.

Di hari kelulusan yang seharusnya cerah bersinar, malah dilanda hujan kelabu.

Yang seharusnya bisa memboyong satu keluarga untuk mampir.

Berpelukan sesama teman.

Mengucap selamat untuk satu sama lain.

Berfoto bersama keluarga maupun teman.

Itu yang seharusnya.

"Er, Ayo dah."

Tapi, langit dan bumi itu memang kadang-kadang bertolak satu sama lain, tidak mendukung, atau yang sama halnya.

Sama seperti hal yang terjadi di sekitar.

Semua tak selalu sesuai dengan prediksi kita.

Ibu yang menjadi kurang akibat perlakuan ayah.

Kakak yang tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Lagian kenapa bawa cuma satu. Gak muat tuh."

"Buru-buru soalnya."

Haizaki memang yang mengalami itu semua.

Mungkin sekarang dia saja masih belum terbiasa.

Iri, masih.

Tapi,

"Baru teringat hari kelulusan buat adik kelas setelah lihat... ya begitulah."

"Hah? Ngomong apaan?"

"Awas tiang jalan tuh."

"Hah? Lagian gak ada apa-apa lagi didepan..."

Seperti sekarang ini, Haizaki rasa dia tidak perlu apa-apa lagi.

Kelabu biarlah dia kelabu.

Bahagia biarlah dia bahagia.

Karena yang sederhana itu lebih menyenangkan.

"Er, Thanks buat hari ini, Nijimura-san..."

.

"Sama-sama, Haizaki."

.

"D-dengar lu?!"

"Jelas gue kan disebelah elo."

.

"Padahal gue bisik-bisik... Ngomongnya... Bodoh ah."

.

"Malu nie."

"Bodoh!"

.

.

.

The End.

Tambahan ga penting; Haizaki benar-benar senang hari itu. Ucapkan terima kasih untuk Nijimura yang membuat kelabu pelangi.*

Karena cuaca hari itu benar-benar menampilkan ciri khasnya dia. Haizaki dan abu.*

Kita belum ada foto berdua soalnya. Nijimura dan Haizaki.*

Haizaki sendirian. Tidak ada keluarga yang datang bersama.*

Iri itu adalah hal yang biasa, seorang seperti Haizaki pun sering merasakannya.*


End file.
